world_of_creseafandomcom-20200214-history
Leon Ashevolt
Profile Biography = Leon grew up on his own stealing from the market places until he was taken in as an orphan. The orphanage he was taken to happened to be the same one Verik and Sayuri grew up in as well. Up until then he had a rather feral personality and would refuse to use words despite being able to speak just fine. The one thing he became enamored with was stories of brave knights defeating a demon lord, saving a princess, etc.....but the other children saw it as a laugh to think that he could become a knight that day except Verik and Sayuri. Once he was old enough he moved out of the orphanage he headed straight to the barracks to try and become a knight. His training was rather difficult not being able to keep with the other recruits, but steadily worked his way to one of the top in his class. For secondary training he was taken under the wings of the paladins and templars of Thral to incorporate light magic as a knight. The day talk of invading Traylore came up he refused to be part of the team that would invade Sybra, but would have no problems staying and protecting his home. |-|Personality = Leon has a calm, kind personality; although he refers to himself as passionate and hot-blooded, he never actually loses his cool in battle. Around new people he can be seen as a matured man with virtuous values and a strong sense of justice. He imprinted on Sayuri and Verik since he had little memory of his real family and treats them like siblings. He has strong feelings for the orphanage despite not visiting as frequently as Sayuri or Verik, but does make an appearance now and again when he's not away. |-|Equipment = Runic Claymore: A sword engraved with sigils of light to increase the users light magic and allowing them to use certain skills. As if it exists in a pocket dimension Leon can call it as well as put it away since carrying a rather large weapon would only make people panic especially during times of war. #'Ward of Dawn-'''By thrusting the sword into the ground he can create a spherical shield around himself or others near him. #'Anti Demon Light-''' Light that can prove to be fatal to demons and their spawn. The light emitted from the sword can repel lesser demons. Knight Armor: This heavy, hard silver-white and azure armor which includes gauntlets, greaves, and chest plate signify his status as a paladin-in-training to those familiar with uniforms of Severoth/Thral and severs to protect while not hindering his battle capabilities. |-|Abilities = Light Magic: His talent for light magic is lower than required for him to become a full fledged paladin. At best he can create orbs of light to light the way in darkness Reinforcement Magic: Magic he uses to enhance his physical traits. He uses this magic to do things like reinforce his legs so much that he can run over one hundred meters in seconds, fast enough to be perceived as a blur to a regular human and reinforce his arms to increase the strength(strength to pick up a car) of his sword swings. Category:Geo Category:Character